


Полынь-трава

by Saindra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Rating: NC17, epidemic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апокалиптика. Роад-стори. Новый штамм вируса гриппа бушует по стране. Женщина, потерявшая мужа и сына, путешествует из города в город, убегая от чумы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полынь-трава

***

Горькая травяная пыль оседала на губах, высушивала рот и горло. Пить хотелось невообразимо, но Марина не останавливалась – хоронить нужно, пока не сядет солнце, иначе душа заблудится во тьме.

Земля в яме пахла сыростью, налипала комками на лопату, и с каждым сантиметром вглубь копать было все тяжелее. Крохотное тельце, завернутое в одеяло, лежало у самого края будущей могилы, и когда Марина поворачивалась, чтобы выбросить из могилы землю, то видела, как ветер треплет угол белой простыни на лице девочки.

Кроха умерла утром, выдохнула последний раз кровью и затихла. Марина вымыла ее, переодела в красивое платьице и спеленала. Сколотить гроб не нашлось из чего, и Марина завернула малышку в шерстяное одеяло.

Чума шла за ними по пятам. Бежать было бессмысленно, но Марина бежала. Из города в город, из деревни в деревню. Дети умирали последними, она пыталась увезти хоть кого-то, спасти от вируса, но смерть безжалостно догоняла их в пути.

Это была двадцать третья могила. Двадцать три ребенка умерли у нее на руках. Двадцать три — на руках, и один – за закрытой на замок дверью больничной палаты.

 

Все случилось, когда лето только начало соревноваться с весной, и солнце мягко грело, а не жгло. Она готовила завтрак на кухне, телевизор на холодильнике выкрикивал последние новости:

\- Напоминаем о необходимости вакцинации. Эпидемия гриппа разрастается. Соблюдайте правила гигиены…

\- Машуль, завтрак готов?

Костя стоял в дверях в помятой майке и трусах, толком не проснувшийся, опухший после сна. По утрам он очень походил на сына: неловкие угловатые движения, улыбка, взъерошенные на макушке волосы. Он подошел к ней, облапил со спины и задышал в ухо. Марина шутливо толкнула его локтем:

\- Пока умоешься и почистишь зубы, все будет готово.

Точно такие же слова она скажет через полчаса сыну. Ее мужчины разбегутся после: один на работу, другой в школу. Муж вернется вечером в пустую квартиру, сына из школы увезут в больницу. А она будет молиться в маленькой церквушке, и строгая бабка заставит ее купить платок в церковном ларьке.

Цвели яблони, удушливо-бело. Палата тоже была стерильно белая. Первый штамм вируса сберег эту белизну. Ее сын умер от внутреннего кровотечения. Худенькое тело всплошную покрылось кровоподтеками, на губах черной корочкой запеклась кровь. Марину пустили к нему, когда ничего нельзя было сделать. Она опустилась на колени возле кровати, а врач с синими пятнами на руках стоял рядом и шептал:

\- Вакцина не действует. Вакцина не действует…

Он сходил с ума от страха, за дверью кто-то плакал навзрыд, смерть собирала свою жатву, не пачкая весеннюю белизну стен. Ей не верилось, все казалось чудовищным сном, кошмаром, который закончится, когда включится будильник. Марина долго ждала, стоя на коленях, пока ноги не начало сводить судорогой. Тогда она поняла, что не проснется.

Второй штамм действовал быстрее. Костя умер до приезда «скорой». Простынь под ним пропиталась кровью и мочой. Вирус рвал стенки сосудов, жрал внутренние органы, лакомился слизистой, человек превращался в сотню маленьких бомб, взрывающихся то по очереди, то одновременно.

Костю забирали люди, одетые в дождевики с респираторами на лицах. Они скрутили простыню по углам, подняли и понесли. На пол потекла зловонная жижа.

Могилу сыну она копала сама. Купила гроб, поставила его на крышу их машины и так и приехала в морг. Два человека в химзащите выносили тела и складывали их в открытый грузовик рядом с белыми мешками, наполненными известью. Ее никто не остановил. Марина нашла сына и вынесла к машине. Тело почти ничего не весило, и она с легкостью уложила его в гроб. Крышка оказалась тяжелее в несколько раз, и Марина с трудом просунула ее под веревки.

Человек в химзащите несколько раз проходил мимо, но не помог. Когда Марина села за руль, то увидела, как он покачнулся, неловко взмахнул руками, и по оранжевой куртке из-под противогаза потекла черная кровь.

Костю она не искала.

До того дня она ездила на кладбище всего один раз. Сотрудник на работе умер от инфаркта, молодой еще мужчина не выдержал жары и духоты. Умер ночью, хоронили уже на следующий день. Марина вернулась с кладбища разбитая и обессиленная. Костя уложил ее в спальне, задернул шторы и лег рядом. Было слишком жарко, и они лежали, не касаясь друг друга. Тогда ей показалось, что никого не осталось во всем мире, всех опустили в черных гробах глубоко под землю, а солнечные лучи теперь охотятся за ней, пробираясь сквозь щель между шторами.

Кладбище находилось за городом, недалеко от мужского монастыря. На выезде из города стояли блок-посты. Ее не выпустили. Автоматчик в противогазе глухо приказал:

\- Садитесь в машину и возвращайтесь в город.

Послеобеденное солнце блестело в круглых стеклах противогаза, бесформенная серая одежда превратила человека в некое чудовище, вооруженное и равнодушно-опасное, готовое убивать.

Марина попробовала объяснить:

\- Мне на кладбище.

\- Разворачивайтесь.

\- Послушайте…

\- Если вы не повернете, я буду стрелять. Приказ.

Она села в машину и вернулась в город.

В парке возле их дома не было ни души. Десять лет они ходили сюда семьей, Марина знала каждую аллею, нагуляв здесь с коляской немыслимое количество километров. Лопата нашлась на пожарном щитке возле здания администрации парка. На окраине, возле бетонной стены, за которой стояли жилые дома, между деревьями она выкопала могилу. Сначала опустила нижнюю часть гроба, потом тело сына, а потом крышку. Закопав, она вывернула лопатой несколько кусков бетонного бордюра и обложила ними холмик.

Сев в машину, Марина не смогла обхватить руль – ладони были стерты в кровь, но она почти не чувствовала боли, просто не могла сжать кулаки. Поясницу ломило, хотелось добраться домой и лечь, укрывшись с головой и спать, спать, спать. Жалость к самой себе заполонила душу, слезы застряли тугим комом в горле, и она вцепилась зубами в ребро ладони.

Ей в больнице что-то кололи вместе с вакциной, когда она выла у двери в палату. Медсестра вытирала ей лицо бумажной салфеткой и уговаривала:

\- Мариночка, вам нельзя. Подействует вакцина, простерилизуют, и все будет в порядке.

Через полчаса медсестра кашляла кровью и пыталась дотянуться до бесполезного шприца. Марина не мешала и не помогала ей — наблюдала и ждала, когда откроют дверь в палату к сыну. Врач пришел с ключами, отдал связку, и они вместе зашли в белоснежную комнату. Сын уже не дышал.

Она поехала домой за одеждой и документами, и уже по пути поняла, что никому уже не нужны ни свидетельство о рождении, ни деньги. Почти каждая дверь в квартиру была открыта, людей выносили или выводили под руки.

Костя сидел на кухне и вскочил, когда она зашла в квартиру:

\- Маша…

Она ответила холодно и четко:

\- Он умер, Костя.

Муж подбежал к ней, обнял, зарыдал, запричитал срывающим, визгливым голосом:

\- Как? Что? — и отстранившись, закричал: — Как ты могла? Ты слышала по телевизору про эпидемию и отпустила его в школу!

Марина взяла его за руку и повела за собой. На лестничной площадке они столкнулись с очередной бригадой, которая вела под руки соседа сверху. Его голубая футболка была выпачкана чем-то темным, он хрипел и еле передвигал ноги. Споткнувшись об ступеньку, он закричал:

\- Больно, вашу мать…

Светлые брюки потемнели, и когда троица двинулась дальше, на бетоне остались черные следы одной ноги. Она подтолкнула Костю в спину, и тот, не удержавшись, упал, влипая ладонями в пятна, оставленные соседом. Брезгливо отдернулся, сел у стены и поднял на нее испуганный взгляд. Она объяснила:

\- Это везде, Костя.

Он, рыдая, пополз на четвереньках в квартиру. Через час ему стало тяжело дышать, через два в их квартиру вошли люди в бесформенных балахонах.

 

Она не умирала – вирус, наверняка засевший в ее теле, не убивал ее, словно удовлетворился тем, что забрал. Жизнь означала, что нужно пить и есть, и она поехала в супермаркет. Здесь уже побывали мародеры: развороченные кассы, разбитые мониторы, опустевшие полки, несколько разорванных упаковок риса и пшена на полу. За дальними стеллажами Марина нашла одного из грабителей – тот еще дышал. Коротко стриженый парень пытался делать вдохи, черная кровь пенилась на его губах. Вирус сожрал его легкие, и он бессильно дорывал футболку на впалой груди. Из карманов джинсов торчали деньги.

Она вытащила смятые купюры, аккуратно разровняла их на кафельном полу. Парень последний раз дернулся, ноги обмякли, кроссовки прекратили противно скрипеть, и единственными звуками в огромном торговом зале остались шум кондиционеров и ее шаги.

Набив небольшой школьный рюкзак водой и сухарями, она решила убраться из города. Дождавшись темноты, Марина пошла через поля. Через несколько километров на земляной дороге она заметила старый «жигуленок». Внутри сидели два почерневших от жары и кровоизлияния трупа – пожилые мужчина и женщина. На заднем сиденье скорчился малыш и тихо плакал.

Он уже не мог говорить, и она так и не узнала его настоящего имени. Все последующие приемыши тоже были безымянными. Каждому ребенку Марина придумывала имя. Когда приходило время их хоронить, она писала на листке это имя в кавычках, название города, откуда увезла ребенка, прятала листок в пластиковую бутылку и закапывала рядом с телом.

Старенький «жигуленок» не капризничал, послушно ел бензин и вез ее из города в город. Яблони отцвели, ветер гнал вместе с пылью белые лепестки. Летняя жара бесновалась, прожигала землю на полметра в глубину. Трава хирела и желтела, цветы сникали, не успев раскрыть бутоны. Забрасывая очередное тело разлетающимися в пыль комками, Марина пыталась представить, как глубоко придется копать в следующий раз, чтобы добраться до прохладной влажной земли.

Обычно проходило двое-трое суток со дня ее приезда, и чума начинала свою работу.

С деньгами не возникало проблем – по пути попадались брошенные магазины, дома и квартиры: либо пустые либо с мертвыми хозяевами. Марина забирала только деньги, личные вещи не трогала, иногда брала несколько книг.

Пока бушевало горячее лето, она останавливалась на ночлег прямо на обочине дороги. Придорожную траву давно никто не скашивал, и Марина расстилала одеяла и ложилась спать под открытым небом. Насекомые ее не трогали, а к горькому полынному запаху она уже привыкла.

Приезжая в город, Марина снимала квартиру посуточно и долго лежала в ванной, смывая дорожную грязь. Природа посмеялась над ней. Она стала красивой только к тридцати, выходила замуж неоформившейся пухлой девочкой, роды превратили ее в полную домохозяйку, а теперь ее тело после скитаний под палящим солнцем и десятка могил стало сильным и подтянутым. Ветер и солнце вычистили кожу, немного огрубив, обветрили губы. Щеки впали, скульптурно выделив скулы, глаза, повидавшие сотни смертей, блестели сумасшедшим призывным блеском.

Марина искала мужчин в каждом городке. Ее тело словно проснулось после многолетней спячки, она поняла, что изголодалась по мужским объятиям. В барах и на улицах на нее сразу обращали внимание.

Так было и здесь, в очередном городишке, где самым страшным преступлением для девушки было потерять девственность до свадьбы.

Студенческая компания сидела за дальним столиком с пивом и бурно обсуждала какого-то преподавателя. Парни показушно матерились, девчонки привычно не обращали внимания.

Когда Марина вошла в бар, мужская часть компании оживилась, рассматривая ее ноги в коротких шортах. Парень в синей футболке сразу бросился в глаза. Высокий, с широкими плечами и узкой талией, он сидел у прохода, опершись на локти, свозь тонкую ткань футболки беззащитно, по-мальчишески торчали острые лопатки. Еще не придумали такого покроя мужских брюк, который бы плотно обхватил его талию, и толстый ремень оттягивал на спине пояс заманчивым карманом, куда хотелось запустить руку, чтобы ощутить теплую кожу, покрытую нежным пушком, приласкать наметившиеся ямочки над ягодицами.

Чаще всего она выбирала именно таких – мальчишек, которые могли заниматься любовью ночь напролет, без изысков, и особых умений – и поэтому ответила улыбкой на его жадный взгляд и присела у стойки.

Он подсел к Марине через минуту, развязно положил руку на колено и спросил:

\- Выпить хочешь?

Марина наклонилась к его уху и прошептала:

\- И не только.

Ухо покраснело, и румянец через мгновение расползся по всей щеке. Она взяла его за руку и повела за собой.

В дамских романах, которыми Марина когда-то зачитывалась, мультимиллионер, мечта всех женщин, обязательно приглашает даму в ресторан. Придирчиво выбирает вино и, сделав глоток, прикрывает глаза, катая во рту. Сомелье, обязательно в бабочке, жмурится рядом и льстит:

\- Отличный выбор, сэр.

Она могла сказать сейчас то же самое. Отличный выбор, мадам. Безупречный вкус – солено-сладкий, тает на языке, пощипывая горло. Это был его первый раз – мальчишка лежал ошарашенный, безвольный после оргазма, и смотрел, прожигая взглядом ее губы. Она дала ему попробовать самого себя.

Кожа была у него бархатная, стриженый затылок чуть колол огрубевшие из-за лопаты и руля ладони. Бисерные капли пота покрывали его спину, сливаясь ручейком в ложбинку позвоночника. Он стонал мягко, закусывая губу, когда она кончала. Член внутри подрагивал, впитывая ее оргазм, острый кадык ходил на горле, и она целовала его шею, кусала, заставляя двигаться дальше.

Он пах чистотой и невинностью, ласковый, сильный, поначалу стеснялся и спрашивал:

\- Хорошо? Маша, хорошо?

Она выгибалась под ним без слов, терлась об соски, вылизывала тонкие волоски на животе у паха и просила еще.

Он заснул, обессиленный, возмужавший за одну ночь, хозяин ее тела, удовлетворивший каждый нерв своими ласками. Тонкий пушок на его коже засеребрился под светом луны, а под утро от него стало пахнуть терпко-горько.

Он проснулся, когда она вышла из душа:

\- Маша… Марина… Вы…

Она подошла и поцеловала его искусанные губы. На шее под следами, оставленными ее ртом и пальцами, уже темнели зловещие синяки.

\- Спасибо, милый. Мне пора.

Покачиваясь от слабости, он оделся и ушел. Вечером в городе объявили военное положение, но Марина знала, что спустя сутки некому будет удерживать ее здесь. А кроме нее живых в городках не оставалось никого.

Через два дня она покидала город, увозя с собой пятилетнего мальчишку, который молча сжимал в руках робота-трансформера, собранного из лего-конструктора.

Через два часа у него горлом пошла кровь. Он, захлебываясь бормотал:

\- …леб… ииилеб…

Марина вытащила его из машины, нежно вытерла губы и села на дорогу, укачивая:

\- Хлеб? Хороший мой, ты хочешь хлеба?

Мальчик напрягся в ее руках и сумел сказать:

\- ня…овут Гхлеб…

Фамилию он не договорил. Лего-траснформер выпал из его рук и разлетелся на мелкие части.

Похоронив ребенка возле заправки, она вкопала в изголовье канистру, выцарапав на ней обломком кирпича название города и имя. Глеб. Без кавычек.

Спустя три городка ее стало тошнить. Марина едва успела остановить машину, вывалилась в дорожную пыль, и ее вырвало непереваренной едой. Она осмотрела свое тело – ни единого кровоподтека, дышать было по-прежнему легко. Прополоскав рот, она снова села за руль.

По дороге ее обогнал автомобиль, потом снизил скорость и поравнялся с ней. Пьяный мужик высунулся в окно и заорал:

\- Детка, давай к нам!

Его пьяная красная рожа кривилась от встречного ветра, он высунулся почти по пояс, и показал ей бутылку водки:

\- Не ломайся, сука! У меня…

Марину передернуло. В ее ладонях еще горел влажный бархат молодого тела, все три города она избегала мужчин, ждала, пока потускнеют воспоминания.

Она вывернула руль, и старенький «жигуленок» послушно вписался в левое крыло быдловоза. За рулем, видимо, сидел тоже не совсем трезвый человек. Она навидалась таких, предпочитающих заливать любое чувство алкоголем, будь то радость или страх перед смертью. Эти напились в хлам, слишком им было страшно.

Автомобиль пошел юзом, громадный волчок несколько раз провернуло на дороге и выбросило в яму за обочиной. На дороге осталось лежать искалеченное тело мужика, выпавшего из окна.

В городе Марина зашла в аптеку и купила тест на беременность. В туалете фаст-фудной забегаловки она долго сидела на унитазе и смотрела на две розовые полоски на белоснежном влажном картоне. Заехала в еще одну аптеку, купила еще несколько разных тестов. Бросив машину, она отошла в кусты и помочилась в одноразовый стакан.

Вернувшись, Марина увидела, как бродячий пес забрался на заднее сиденье ее машины и лижет кровавые пятна с обивки, шумно дыша.

Ее стошнило во второй раз прямо на ступеньках гостиницы.

Она попросила календарь у администратора. Путаясь в датах, вспомнила, когда была последняя менструация и ее затрясло. Страх и надежда острыми листьями впились ей в легкие, раздирая грудь.

Отцом ее ребенка был парень, который наутро так и не смог сказать ей «ты», бархатный мальчик, высереберенный, как изнанка придорожной полыни, тот, кто ушел от нее, едва дыша.

Ночью Марина лежала и прислушивалась к себе. С каждой секундой ей казалось, что она уже чувствует, как внутри растет другая жизнь. Или смерть. Возможно, ребенок уже заражен, и он умрет в ее утробе, отравит изнутри, а, возможно, родится, унаследовав ее иммунитет.

Тишина за окном мирного городка убаюкивала, все спали, и чума тихо кралась к их постелям. А она лежала, и ей казалось, что сквозь нее прорастает горькая как черная кровь придорожная полынь-трава.


End file.
